


The Quiet Ones

by zeerogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Written in 2010, it's always the quiet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Denying his first time with Greece so, Japan's fantasies about his friend and what actually happened that night start to melt together. Realizing he really does love Greece, Japan decides he wants those memories back.





	The Quiet Ones

_**The Quiet Ones** _

Silence. Most times it tended to irk people, they tried to avoid silence by filling it with whatever nonsense suddenly popped into their head. However, Honda Kiku, known mostly as the personified country of Japan, quite enjoyed silence. When it was silent, just the wind blowing by with sakura leaves caught in their currents, or just the sound of him sipping his warm cup of green tea, was when Japan could think the best and come up with all the wonderful things his county was known for. But, he loved the silence the most when Japan could share it with someone who loved it just as much. Among all his fellow countries, Japan had only found one such person as comfortable with silence as he.

Though a known sexual deviant and angered easily (at least by one particular country) Heracles Karpusi, or Greece, liked to make his own silence. Even in the loudest rowdiest world meetings, he could be found sleeping soundly, usually with a cat near by. Japan had always been interested in the art and history of Greece and he was impressed by all the philosophy Greeks had thought up, but, perhaps it was when he first saw Greece sleeping while America and Britain fought with France that Japan came to be interested in the _person_ that represented such an enticing country and not the country itself.

He had been so excited when his boss started relations with Greece. He wanted to go visit the ruins and talk about the Spartan years, which he had finally gotten to do and quite enjoyed listening to Greece talk about the mythology of his country. Japan even enjoyed listening to Greece talk about things not pertaining to his country, about his cats, about his increase in the Japanese language, about his mother. Whatever it was, Japan enjoyed listening to Greece's low, slow, and sleepy voice, like the rumble of the waves from the Mediterranean Sea; especially when he said his name, sounding like a purr almost too intimate for the normally reserved country. But what he enjoyed the most was when they would just sit there in silence looking up at the sky, cats surrounding them. Eventually, Greece would fall asleep and Japan would take his dark eyes from the bright blue sky and watch the sleeping country with a small smile on his face. After a few of these moments, Japan had found that he felt closer to Greece than he had to even Germany and Italy which began to make him nervous.

It shouldn't have been a surprise then when Greece had seduced him into bed after that awkward conversation about the sex poll that he had succumbed so easily. However, when Japan awoke the next morning, he immediately vehemently denied it, saying it had been a dream. Even though he was naked and Greece slept beside him, even though his back ached, even though there was evidence in places he had never been touched before, Japan still tried to convince himself it was a dream, a wet dream perhaps, but a dream all in all. And his delusions weren't helped at all when Greece acted just the same when he woke up, though he did seem to leave quicker than Japan would have liked.

When China had approached him about the loud noises of that night that had crossed the Sea of Japan, Japan had simply said he had had a bad dream and left China annoyed. Rumors began to spread after – the umbrella, the cat ears, affairs with Turkey. Yet, the relationship between Japan and Greece seemed to stay the same. They would hang out in they're shared love of silence and never talked about that night. Sometimes Greece would tease Japan a little, just enough for a dust of pink to brush across Japan's cheeks about sexual and inappropriate things, but he never touched Japan more than needed. But questions began popping into Japan's head. It was perfectly explainable to have had _that_ dream after _that_ conversation, but when the island country would watch his companion sleep, his lips would tingle and his eyelids would lower and he would have the greatest sensation to lean down and peck Greece just to see if the sensations in his dream would feel the same as now. As more and more time passed, he was beginning to feel that night had really been but a dream and Japan was beginning to want to deny that it hadn't happened.

* * *

The world conference had not even started and they were already going at it. Japan sighed as the two countries who had been warring for years argued. He couldn't really tell what they were arguing about as he started down the hall before the world conference that day, but as he got closer, he felt that he really didn't want to know. Germany had a hard blush on his masculine face as he tried to break up England's and France's fight with Italy beside him, hazel eyes wide and mouth opened in awe of his brother and England's fight.

"No, I won't use them until you admit you were the one that created them, _mon cheri'_ ," France said and tapped Britian's chin.

"Oh, don't start this argument again," England yelled and slapped France's hand away. "I wasn't saying stop using them, just get a different kind. The brand you get just sucks."

"Stop arguing. These sorts of arguments should be left for more private areas," Germany said trying to get the other two European countries to stop sending glances toward the Italian soaking up every word.

"They do not suck," France argued back. "You just can't appreciate good quality, just like your food."

Japan walked past just then and saw England's green eyes widen before his face hardened. Suddenly, those green eyes were on Japan and he felt like running before he was pulled into their argument as well. "I bet others will agree your brand is the worst quality. Hey, Japan, what brand do you use?"

Japan froze. Use what?

"Don't ask Japan, he wouldn't know, he's even more of a virgin than my cute little brother here," France said and wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulder who in turned just smiled at France and replied, "I don't really know what you're talking about, big brother France."

England blinked at Japan. "Oh, sorry Japan, I forgot you probably haven't done those kinds of things even though you're so much older."

Japan's face suddenly grew pink. Were they talking about sex? His heart started to beat quickly. Over the years, many of the countries had tried to get into Japan's pants, so to speak, he knew that, but they had all given up as Japan was an innocent yet serious man and tried to avoid those sorts of confrontations not wanting to be hurt by them if war ever came between. Yet, how had Greece managed it? The Asian island country had always thought countries couldn't fall in love, but since that night, he wondered if he was wrong. He had thought that he could get no closer than he had with Germany and Italy having fought and lost such a huge war together, but he had been thinking that maybe the feeling he had toward Greece was love. His heart skipped a beat at that.

"I-I have," Japan quietly corrected.

"Sorry," Britain said. "I couldn't hear you well."

"I have!" Japan said louder, face flushed.

"Oh, then what brand did you use?"

Brand? Had they used condoms? Japan shook his head indicating he didn't know.

"Oo lala! Who was it with?" France asked winking at Japan.

"Don't ask him that," England yelled at France smacking him in the back of the head.

"And why not? We've both gone after him a little; I want to know who finally succeeded?" France pointed out leaving England blushing and looking away.

"I'm sure it was just a girl from his country. Maybe one of the singers or voice actors for his games," Britain pointed out.

Japan was growing nervous. He didn't like how they were talking as if he wasn't even there. He really should just leave, but instead he shook his head no at them.

"Wasn't it Greece?" Italy piped up.

Japan froze. Hadn't he killed those rumors enough with his denying?

Germany patted Italy's head. "Those were just rumors, Italy."

The Italian looked over at Japan a little sadly. "But I thought they were good together. Japan, you and Greece are really good friends now, right?"

Japan nodded not able to get what Italy was saying through his head.

Italy smiled and grabbed onto Germany's arm looking up at him. "See and they both like cats, too."

"I don't think that's really what decides if people are good for each other, Italy" Germany told Italy, but Japan was already walking away from them.

Upon entering the conference room, Japan scanned the group of counties already assembled around the long oval table. When he spied a snoozing brunette, he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips before wiping it away and taking a deep breath and started for Greece.

He needed to do this. It was ridiculous to continue to ignore the obvious attraction between them. At least that was what Japan told himself as he sat down next to his friend country in order to keep from falling back into denying everything. His relationship with Greece would start to drift, Japan felt, if he did that. His country had been opened for centuries now, perhaps it was time for Japan himself to open up, and he would start with the hardest.

"Greece-san," Japan said softly, but loud enough to reach the sleeping country's ears through the loud babble of the other countries around them.

Slowly, green eyes opened and turned to look at Japan. "Japan?"

The island country felt a shiver run through his body at the sleepy purr of his name, but quickly shook himself of it. "Greece-san, I was wondering if after the meeting…after the meeting, would you accompany me to dinner?"

Green eyes took a moment to blink while Japan looked nervously down at the table. Slowly, Greece nodded his head. "Okay."

It felt as if a sudden weight had been lifted off his shoulders at Greece's answer and Japan smiled lightly at his friend. "Thank you, I shall go take my assigned seat now."

Japan could feel Greece's eyes on him as he walked around the table to sit beside Switzerland, but when he sat, Greece was already fast asleep again.

* * *

It had been a long and loud conference, but not as rowdy as Japan had anticipated. Perhaps that was more attributed to the fact he had tuned out most of it to plan exactly what he would say to Greece at dinner. He was thinking so intensely about it that he didn't notice that the conference room had been cleared out leaving only him at the table. Japan nervously looked around him, heart beating fast in fear that his dinner companion may not have waited, or forgotten. He sighed in relief when he saw Greece leaning against the wall by the exit door looking at him.

"Thank you for waiting," Japan said, bowing in apology when he met up with Greece.

"You looked deep in thought, I didn't want to interrupt you," Greece answered and opened the door waiting for his Asian friend to walk out first.

"Where shall we eat?" Japan asked, making small talk as they walked out of the building.

Greece shrugged and wiped sleep from the corners of his eyes. "Somewhere private."

Japan peeked up at Greece and noticed the look in his green eyes, while still mainly passive and sleepy, they held a bit of hardness. Did he know what Japan had planned for their dinner conversation?

"Alright," Japan agreed and pulled out his cell phone to do a quick search of restaurants nearby.

They ended up at an Italian restaurant, in a back corner, plants and a curtain shadowing them from most of the rest of the restaurant. Silently, they looked at the menu as their waitress waited for their orders.

"Shrimp Alfredo Pasta," Japan ordered. "And amarena gelato for dessert. (1)"

"Same, but Viagra gelato (2)," Greece ordered and the waitress picked up their menus.

"I'll be back with your food in a while. Please don't hesitate to catch me if you need a refill on your drinks, sirs," she said before scampering off.

Japan nervously lifted his glass of water wondering how to start. "How is your country doing, Greece-san, I haven't visited in a while?"

"The economy's going down, but they're trying to fix it."

Japan nodded putting his glass back down. "The conference wasn't as rowdy as usual."

"Was it?"

Japan flinched; of course Greece hadn't noticed, he was always asleep. He needed to get to what he wanted to say, but he couldn't figure out a way to get there with out being blunt about it.

"Japan," Greece said in that low sleepy voice. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Y-yes there was." The island country fiddled with the napkin in his lap. How to start the conversation, Japan was really at a lost to that. He didn't usually talk about those sorts of things so easily. Then he remembered the conversation he had been brought in by France and England before the meeting.

"Japan?"

"That…that time, Greece-san, what kind of…what kind of condom did you use?" Japan asked, his face growing red. He could feel surprised green eyes on him.

"I don't use condoms."

Japan flinched again. Yes, he should have known that. That night was hazy in his mind, but he should have known that fact. If he thought hard enough, he could remember the proof.

"You want to know about that night?" Greece asked.

Japan froze for a minute before nodding his head. "It's…hazy."

"You're not denying it?"

"It did happen?" Japan asked looking at Greece who nodded at him. "May I ask why?"

"I wanted to have sex with you, so I did."

Japan blushed hard. "S-so blunt! But I meant, why did you want to have…sex…with me?"

There was a pause in which Greece stared hard at Japan making the fairer country's heart beat faster. "Because I like you, Japan."

Japan smiled slightly at Greece. "Yes, because we're friends."

Greece shook his head. " _Aishiteru, Kiku_."

Japan felt his heart stop all together, dark eyes wide in astonishment.

"Did I say it wrong? _S 'agapó ̱_ (3)."

Japan held his hands out in front of him. "You don't have to repeat it in Greek."

Greece reached out and took one of Japan's hands delicately in his. "Japan."

The delicateness of the loving way his name was said sent shivers down Japan's back and he stared into Greece's green eyes before lowering his other hand to his lap and looking away. He was sure he was blushing pink. "I…I love you, too Greece-sa…Heracles."

"I know," the brunette said and let Japan's hand go as their waitress came with their food

Of course he had known, Japan though smiling genuinely at Greece. If hadn't been blinded by his fears, Japan would have seen that he knew as well. They had never needed words to enjoy each other's company. Perhaps he had already confessed that night slightly without knowing it and Greece was just waiting for Japan's head to catch up to his heart.

"Here's your food," said the waitress placing down the plates before them. "Have you been having a nice meal evening?"

"Yes, thank you," Japan said quickly.

"Alright then, catch me if you need anything."

The rest of their meal was spent in silence, though Japan didn't mind. They had said all they needed to say for the time and the happy look in Greece's eyes when Japan was caught smiling at him was all Japan really needed for him to enjoy their meal.

Their silence continued even after they left the restaurant and started down back toward the hotel the countries were staying at. Halfway there, Japan felt something warm grasp his hand and looked down to see Greece's hand holding his. His first instinct was to slip his hand away, but he kept it in place, a slight blush on his face. He felt Greece deserved to do such things even if they were embarrassing to Japan. Lightly, Japan squeezed Greece's hand and the brunette country shifted their hands so that their fingers were intertwined. Honestly, Japan didn't mind Greece touching him. If he was truthful with himself, he wanted to be touched by Greece. That thought left a cold feeling in his chest.

All that time denying his first night with Greece had locked away not only the images of that night, but the feelings as well. Japan was sad that he couldn't remember how Greece had touched him on his first time. He was sure Greece must have been gentle, but he wanted to remember.

When they arrived at the hotel, Japan pulled Greece away from the entrance, removing his hand from the brunette's. Japan didn't look at Greece as he asked, "Did you check into your room this morning?"

Greece shook his head. "I got here late."

Japan held a hand to his face nervously, brows furrowed. Eventually, Japan decided he didn't need words and took Greece's hand in his and quickly led him to the elevators where he dropped the other's hand. They stayed silent as the elevator rose, stopping twice to let a non country on and off. Japan took Greece's hand again when they reached his floor and he led the other out and down the hall stopping in front of his hotel door and slipped his card into the lock. Japan paused when the door opened a crack, his hand on the handle.

"Japan?" Greece asked looking down at the smaller figured country, green eyes mostly calm with a hint of concern.

Dark brown eyes looked up into Greece's green ones before he turned back to his door and let out a shaky breath. "Greece-san, won't you come in?"

Suddenly the cracked door in front of him began to move forward and Japan hurried in as Greece pushed the door open before shutting it behind him and turned to Japan. Japan looked up at Greece nervous but excited. The brunette reached a hand down and cupped the side of Japan's face before leaning down and lightly placing his lips to Japan's. At first Japan wasn't sure what to do, butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. The feel of Greece's mouth on his wasn't at all uncomfortable, and his eyes began to flutter closed as he took a step closer to the taller country. Gingerly, an arm was placed around Japan's waist, holding him in place against Greece's chest. The brunette moved his hand to the back of Japan's head tilting it and deepening the kiss. The timid country jumped slightly when a tongue delicately touched crevice between his lips causing his mouth to open and allowing Greece access. Japan fisted his hands in Greece's shirt as he dared to meet the foreign tongue with his own shyly. Greece slowly urged Japan's tongue on with his own and took a step forward causing Japan to move back. Then he took another step and another until Japan could feel the edge of the bed putting pressure against his knees. That combined with the force of Greece stepping forward again caused Japan to fall into a sitting position on the bed breaking their kiss.

Greece leaned down to reinstate their kiss, but Japan reached out a hand to his chest to pause him. Japan's face was flushed pink and he lifted his other hand to try and over it, face turned sideways. His mind was stirring and fighting with his body over whether to continue. He had done it once, what was so wrong with doing it again?

"Japan," Greece said in that low sleepy voice that always made Japan's heart skip a beat, but Japan couldn't bring himself to look at him.

Suddenly, Greece stood up and Japan watched him make his way to the bathroom bringing out a basket with complimentary shampoos and lotions and clothe napkins and placed it next to the bed beside Japan's feet. Greece knelt in between Japan's knees and pulled out one of the napkins beginning to fold it. Once it was folded into two triangular shapes, Japan watched Greece's large hand place the napkin turned cat ears on top of his head(4).

"Nekogoro-san," Greece said leaning back to look at his handy work.

Japan's eyes were wide as he stared at Greece in surprise. Then, a sweet smile crossed his lips and he stared at Greece fondly. He could remember the day he had placed cat ears on top of Greece's own head when he had wanted to show Japan the Japanese he had learned. Now, Japan wanted to laugh at how such a simple thing as bringing back a silly memory could make all his nerves go away. This was one of the many reasons Japan realized he had fallen in love with the sleepy country.

"Silly," Japan said softly leaning down to Greece and placing his forehead against Greece's. "Am I Nekogoro-san now?"

"No, you're Kiku," Greece answered, pulling the makeshift cat ears from Japan's head and capturing his lips once again.

Japan lifted his hands to wrap them around Greece's neck kissing back. He didn't jump this time as one of Greece's arms went around his waist and pulled him against a firm chest. Greece crawled onto the bed and carried Japan with him to the head board placing Japan there. Japan laid his head against the hard wood of the bed post as Greece released his lips. He turned his head as feather light kisses were pressed across his cheekbone then down his neck until they reached a sensitive spot on Japan's neck where Greece decided to gently nip.

"Ah!" Japan exclaimed then suddenly covered his mouth mortified by the sound that had escaped him.

Greece looked at him with lusty gentle green eyes and removed Japan's hand from his mouth. "It's alright, you can make noise."

Japan shook his head. "Th-that's too embarrassing."

"I want to hear you, can't I, Japan?"

His name coming out so huskily from Greece's lips had Japan melting and he nodded his head giving into the sleepy country's demands. He mewled appreciatively when Greece continued teasing that spot, not even noticing Greece begin unbuttoning his shirt. He gasped when a slightly cold hand ran under his undershirt and caressed the overly sensitive skin of his stomach. Greece moved his hand up Japan's shirt and pinched a nub, his mouth latching out to other through the cloth, effectively soaking the white material.

Japan arched, hands going to the head board behind him as if it was a sort of safety net keeping him from being washed away from the waves of pleasure that were crashing into him from Greece's ministrations. Greece removed his mouth and Japan looked down at the wet spot on his undershirt, blushing at how he could almost see his perk nub through the material. The seen somehow turned him on and Japan lifted his hands away from the headboard as Greece put his other hand under Japan's shirt, lifting it up and off Japan along with the unbuttoned shirt. Japan didn't even have time to realize that he was shirtless when Greece claimed his lips for a searing sweet kiss. When it did register in Japan's mind, his fingers moved on their own to undo Greece's buttons. When the smooth sun kissed skin was revealed, Japan pulled away from the kiss and stared at the chiseled muscles that made up the brunette's torso and chest, hand wandering and tracing each of them. He resembled so much of those Greek statues Japan had seen, Japan thought, so smooth and hard yet warm unlike the cold marble and bronze.

Greece allowed Japan to explore his chest for a while before lifting one of the smaller pale hands to his mouth and kissed it causing Japan to jump slightly before wrapping his arms around Greece's neck and pulled himself up to touch foreheads with Greece. He could feel the brunette's hot and heavy breaths mixing with his own. Glazed green and dark brown connected before Japan lifted his head away in pleasure as Greece fingered the front of his pants and began undoing them before reaching into Japan's boxers to grope his growing member. Japan moaned and fell back against the head board, arms coming to cover his face. Greece, he was touching him there, it was such an embarrassing thought to Japan, but he couldn't deny that he liked the feel of Greece's big hand, calloused from digging his mother's ruins, gently moving along his sensitive private area. Japan gave a small whine of protest when Greece removed his hand to pull Japan's arms away from his face.

"Japan," Greece said succeeding in pulling Japan's arms away from Japan's face.

"No, don't look at me," Japan said trying to release his arms.

"Japan looks cute," Greece said making Japan blush more than he already was from the pleasure and lust. "Japan's face is all pink and you mewl like a kitten."

Japan smiled lightly. "Don't compare me to a cat, that's even worse."

"Why, I love cats and I love Japan," Greece said, green eyes burning into Japan's causing the smaller framed country's heart to beat hard against his ribcage at their intensity. "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Japan exclaimed looking at Greece frantically before looking away, his voice going to a soft whisper. "I-I don't remember that night well. I want to remember."

Suddenly, a determined look came across Greece's face. "Then I will work twice as hard as then so Japan will remember."

"Wait, that not what I – ah…meammnh!" Japan tried to protest, but was cut off as Greece lowered Japan's pants and boxers and moved lower on the bed engulfing little Japan in his mouth.

The warm and wet atmosphere that suddenly surrounded Japan's sensitive area caused him to arch up into Greece's cavern and he fisted his hands into brown hair. Greece's hands held down both of Japan's hips and his tongue began traveling Japan's swelling pulsing flesh. Japan closed his eyes trying to keep himself from thrusting up into Greece's mouth. Had Greece done this their first time? No, Japan couldn't remember such a sensation.

"G-greece-san," Japan puffed out between lust laden breaths. He could feel a pressure beginning to build down there as the brunette worked his head up and down.

One of Greece's hands began to travel from Japan's hip to where his pants and boxers were caught and pulled them further. Catching onto what Greece wanted, Japan kicked them off the rest of the way so that he was completely naked. The cold air from the hotel hit Japan like an artic blast that tingled his burning flesh making him aware of his nudity, but as Greece removed his mouth from his weeping staff and began tenderly kissing Japan's chest, his stomach, the inside of his thigh, Japan realized he didn't care about his indecent state. Greece brought his lips to Japan's, kissing him sweetly.

There was some fidgeting from one side of Greece that Japan paid no attention to until he heard a popping sound and felt something cold and creamy touching his entrance and pulled away from Greece's kiss just in time to see one of the brunette's fingers slip inside his entrance. He closed his eyes at the uncomfortable feeling of the finger inside him, before relaxing as Greece moved his finger slowly in and out. A second finger entered, but Japan barely noticed with how slowly and gently Greece had put it in. Greece's other hand was rubbing slow circles on his hip and landed butterfly kisses across his chin and chest every time there seemed to be even the slightest bit of pain from Greece's preparations. The true pain didn't register until Greece entered a third finger, but just as Japan was about to protest, Greece was ready with a passionate loving kiss that overrode the pain making it give into pleasure.

Japan no longer cared what state he was in, indecent or putty, because Greece was so very gentle, so very sweet, and he remembered that feeling. He could remember how gentle Greece had been, how gentle he was being now because he knew Japan, though looking so young and may have the body of a young man, was actually older than most countries and because Japan was scared.

When Greece pulled his fingers away, he also pulled his lips away causing Japan to let out a whine of lost. Japan scooted himself lower on the headboard and stared up at Greece, dark eyes wide and full of wonder. He knew what was coming next, though the reality of how it had felt last time was still mixed into the dreams he had had after and he couldn't tell reality from fantasy. It was almost as if it was his first time all over again. His heart beat quickened with each second as he watched Greece get up and rid himself of his pant and unbuttoned shirt. He let his eyes roam over the true manly beauty of Greece's naked body before Greece to the lotion he'd picked up from the basket he had gotten from the bathroom earlier and used to prepare Japan to slather on his own member. Japan's quickly beating heart stopped for a second at the size of Greece, dark eyes wide before starting up again even faster. Greece placed himself back between Japan's legs and lifted one to rest against each of his shoulder positioning himself at Japan's entrance.

"Japan," Greece said taking Japan's attention away from what was going down below.

Japan looked up at Greece eyes wide still before he relaxed and smiled at Greece who was smiling down at him, something Japan didn't see often. It was a beautiful smile, lazy, but sincere and it completely distracted Japan as Greece began to enter him. Japan filled his lungs full of air as Greece filled him to the brim. After the initial sting of the invasion Japan could feel the pulsing of Greece inside him almost as if he could feel Greece's heartbeat. It was slow and hard and Japan tried to calm his own heartbeat to match. They stayed like that, Greece still inside Japan and Japan listening to the pulsing of their bodies before their eyes met. It was silent, the perfect silence, their bodies connected perfectly together. No words pasted between them, just the silent atmosphere moving between them and Greece began to move.

He pulled out slowly and moved in just a sliver faster and repeated, rolling his hips. Suddenly, Japan saw white, back arching and he wrapped his arms around Greece's neck. He let out a loud mewl, his body trembled with waves after waves of pleasure. Greece picked up his pace, but still went slow, gentle almost as if Japan would break like a porcelain doll. Japan felt like he could break as Greece hit that spot over and over again, his slow pace only giving Japan enough time for the white to fade before it was replaced. Their bodies rocked together on the bed.

"G-Greece-san!" Japan exclaimed, his body coming close to its climax.

Greece groaned in response and picked up his speed, leaning down to capture Japan's lips. He kissed him slowly and deeply as he moved inside of Japan, building the pressure in his stomach to its peak. Japan broke away and through his head back.

"H-Heracles! Aaaaaoooh!" he screamed coming, feelings erupting inside of him along with the heat, like Mount Fuji erupting. He rode out his waves of pleasure just as Greece released into him calling his name, his human name, the one that was so personal and held him down his humanoid form. It made him shiver, that name said in Greece's sleepy timber and he didn't mind of the feeling of liquid filling him. It was Greece's and he loved Greece. Being filled was the only thing that had stayed with him since that night because, in the morning, there had been proof that it had not been a dream. This was proof.

Greece pulled out of Japan and lay next to him facing him. He lifted a hand and caressed the side of Japan's sweaty face. "Should I clean you?"

Dark brown eyes turned to look at Greece before the rest of Japan's body followed it and he scooted closer to Greece. "No, leave it as it is." He wanted no doubts in the morning.

Greece wrapped an arm around Japan's waist and closed his eyes, asleep only seconds later. Japan let out a small laugh at how fast Greece had fallen asleep before resting his head against the brunette's chest and falling asleep to the harmonious silence of their afterglow.

* * *

The next morning, there was a minute of hysteria for Japan when he first woke up against the hard chiseled chest of Greece before he felt the other country pull him closer and Japan calmed down. He remembered the night before, he knew it wasn't a dream, and even picked out the reality of his first time. He turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table noticing it was about time for them to get ready for the conference breakfast(5). Lightly, Japan shook Greece's shoulder.

"Greece-san, where are your bags, you need to change before breakfast."

Sleepy green eyes blinked opened and looked into Japan's before a hand lifted and caressed the Asian country's faces. Japan smiled and boldly leaned down to place a very quick good morning kiss to Greece's cheek before climbing out of bed.

"They're with my chauffer at his room," Greece replied picking up his clothes and redressing.

Japan made his way to the bathroom door, opening it. "I'll see you downstairs."

Before he shut the door, Greece grabbed it and planted a deep kiss on Japan's lips. Japan was surprised at first, but kissed back quickly before slipping into the bathroom and listened to Greece shut the hotel room door behind him.

Once washed and dressed in a new clean suit, Japan made his way out of his hotel room careful not to bring attention to the small limp in his step. Even if Greece had been gentle, it had basically been another first time for Japan and he was not use to the pain. A few doors down, another person exited a room. Japan was surprised to see his neighboring country, China stepping out. The normally nice country turned to Japan, eyes wide at first before narrowing into a glare and he 'ch'ed at Japan. Japan was slightly taken aback as he was normally the one doing that to China and calmly walked past his brother country to the elevator were China joined him.

"So, it really was him again," he heard China whisper out, but the other country said nothing more.

When they reached the floor where the breakfast was held, Japan walked out and immediately found Greece dozing on a chair. He grabbed a small plate of food and sat next to the sleeping country. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his head as he sat completely content with his silent company and turned to see it was China surrounded by America, Britain, and France. America was poking China's face were Japan noticed his brother country seemed to have bags under his eyes.

"Someone has bags under their eyes," America sing-songed.

"You look horrible, China," Britain pointed out causing China to wince and the bluntness of his comment.

"Too much fun last night kept you up?" France asked waving his rose in front of China's face.

China caught Japan's eyes and Japan quickly looked away. "Yeah, but it wasn't my fun. I thought I must have heard it wrong last time, but that scream was so loud and not...frightened. I thought since it was him, it was fine to share a floor. Why are the quiet ones always the loudest in sex?" All this said in a rambling grumbly way.

Had he really been that loud? Japan thought. Perhaps, but he hadn't noticed. China had heard him the first time, so perhaps it was possible. He peered back at China to see if he was still glaring.

"Who exactly are you talking about _mon ami_?" France asked waving his rose in England's face now.

"Get that stupid thing out of my face," England yelled before looking at China curiously.

"Yeah, man, don't keep us in suspense. Who got lucky last night," America added.

China glared at Japan again and Japan quickly turned his head, blushing pink only to see green eyes looking at him. He smiled at Greece.

"Who, Japan, a screamer?" America asked not believing.

"Who was he with?" Britain asked.

China shrugged, but Japan wasn't listening anymore to their conversation and he folded his napkin into two triangles and placed it on top of Greece's head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

France poked England with his rose again, leaning against a nearby chair and looking at the two normally silent countries. "You never know with those quiet ones."

* * *

**_(1) Look it up, it sounded good_ **

**_(2) I found this one when I found the one above, it seemed like it would fit Greece_ **

**_(3) I don't know Greek, so I don't know whether that's the right phrase or not, correct me if I'm wrong. I think the Japanese is right._ **

**_(4) I don't remember if this was an official comic strip or a deviant art entry, but I saw a work with Japan and Greece making cat ears out of napkins because you can do that apparently._ **

**_(5) I don't know if they actually have breakfast at the world conference like that, but seeing how much America eats, I decided they did in Hetalia._ **


End file.
